


Holiday

by denna5



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denna5/pseuds/denna5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fluffy sort of one shot written for this prompt. </p>
<p>How about a Halloween prompt, as in almost a year after the Occupation, Gotham celebrates Halloween. Bruce, John and Selina go out on patrol and encounter the wackiness that is Gotham on this Night of Nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> So this is fluff and first time I wrote from Selina's point of view. Hope you enjoy.

Selina had always been a little indifferent to Halloween. It didn’t make her feel as lonely as some of the other holidays, the ones that you are supposed to have family and home to celebrate with but it also didn’t fill her with joy.  She didn’t particularly need a night to pretend to be someone else as she did plenty of that in her heists, planning a robbery for that night could be very hit or miss, and overall it was just another day for her, though her heels would get less of a looking over than usually.

So it was a little strange that she found herself looking forward to the holiday this year and a part of her tried to blame it on the city’s excitement at first. This time last year Gotham had been in a nightmare and there was excitement about being able to get back to  an old tradition but when she thought about it, she knew it had nothing to do with the city. She was looking forward to it because it would be their first holiday together.

It is such a silly thing and something that Selina would have tried to discourage earlier in her life. She tried not to have too many attachments, it would just lead to pain but now she finds herself in a relationship with not one but two complicated men and she finds she doesn’t worry about the attachment too much.  Now she looks forward to their time together, to doing new things and she can’t believe how soft she has let herself get.  When ever the thought enters her mind to maybe run before things get much farther, Bruce will put an arm around her or John will shake his head in amusement at her snark and she finds that running is the last thing she wants to do.

So October comes and she is determined  to actually celebrate the holiday somewhat with the people she cares about. There is a list of fall activities that she tries to get them to  fit in between their bouts of fighting crime and other duties.  The ones that don’t require going out in public work a little better for Bruce but she still makes him go to pumpkin patch with John and herself. She makes sure that John and Bruce help her to decorate the section of rooms in the manor that are theirs and also help with some of the activities for the kids that live in the rest.  It is really not hard to talk John in to doing things with the kids, it is usually harder to pull him away from them.

The whole thing is going pretty well and she takes the opportunity to ask questions and tease when they carve their pumpkins for the big night.

“So last costume you wore, what was it?”

“You  already know what it is, I was just in it last night.”

Bruce can really sometimes miss the point of things.  John just keeps scooping out pumpkin seeds, not really ignoring her question but making no move to answer it either.

“That doesn’t count. Halloween costume, what was the last thing you dressed as for Halloween as  a kid?”

 It is kind of hard to imagine Bruce doing normal kid things, he is upper crust for sure and as a grown man dresses as a giant bat so it is a bit odd imagining him doing normal things. She knows he was a kid just like everyone else at one point, Alfred had showed her the various embarrassing photos after all, but it is nice to hear him talk about his childhood, something he does so rarely.

“Zorro. I wasn’t allowed to carry a real sword even though we had some. Alfred thought that I may have tried to do the z trick if I had something other than plastic. You? ”

The answer is said with a small, genuine smile and fondness in his voice when he says Alfred’s name.  It is nice that one of them has had a constant source of support. She starts to cut out her face in the pumpkin as  she answers.

“A cat.  I used to still have the ears, liked to wear them when I got bored.”

It gets a little chuckle out of Bruce and  half a sigh and little eye roll from John. She playfully swats at him with her hand that is not holding a knife.

“Oh, and what was your last trick or treat costume, baby bird?”

Baby bird gets the same look of slight irritation and fondness that it always get  but there is also a bit of  blush starting to color John’s cheek .

“My last costume for trick or treat doesn’t count. I was a teenager taking out some of the younger boys and only dressed up because they begged me to. I was a cowboy the year before that.”

It is an avoidance if ever Selina has heard one and it makes her want to know the answer even more.  She starts to tease him about, just enough so that he knows she want give up till he tells her. He takes a glance at Bruce, a bit of embarrassment  in his face before focusing all of his attention on his pumpkin and mumbling out an answer as he starts to carve his pumpkin.

“I was Batman.  I made the cape and ears myself, ok?”

Bruce looks a bit flattered and confused at the answer, always not sure how to react when he is given proof of how much John has hero-worshipped him.  Selina could almost call it creepy if she didn’t find it so adorable.  It doesn’t stop her from teasing though.

“ Maybe if you’re good, Bruce will let you wear the real cape again or at least get into it.”

The blush she gets at her words is worth the chunk of pumpkin thrown at her.

It gets closer to the night and though she would prefer to spend it doing other things, preferably naked things, but they are going to portal. When she said something about taking a holiday during the holiday it did not get a very positive response from her boys.  So she suits up, figures that maybe it might be a dull night, that there may be a little bit of actual crime among the pranks that will be pulled by teenagers but nothing out of the ordinary. She is so very wrong.

There have been much worse nights, bigger enemies they have fought, and none of them get seriously hurt but Halloween is one of the strangest nights they have ever had.  She is not sure if it is all the candy, costumes, or possibly dead spirits but something about the night brings out all sorts of crazy.  Not the going to blow up Gotham because it will make the world a better place kind of crazy, more of a randomly decided that my Halloween costume of vampire is real and that it is socially acceptable to try to bite random strangers and try to suck their blood kind of crazy.  John has the bite marks from that particularly encounter. No skin was broken but Selina still thinks he should maybe get a rabies shot in the next couple of days just in case. No sense in risking the crazy spreading.

It would have been ok if that was the only strange encounter but the whole night is just bizarre.  Gotham just feels odder tonight for some reason, all the strange and awkward people that hide out the rest of the year come out in droves. Considering what normal for Gotham is, the abnormal is even stranger. There had been an incident with a burglar, a cat, peanut butter, and a nun costume that none of them will ever mention again. Someone insisting the Batman wasn’t the real one due to the costume obviously coming from Wal-Mart did not put Bruce in a good mood and the one who said it may be missing a few teeth now.  Selina had managed to remain relatively unscathed from the night’s craziness until she got egged and toilet papered.  Really, who eggs the back of an apartment building no one uses anymore anyway?

She was a bit cranky by the time they were back in the cave and she really wanted to get the yolk out of her hair. Thankfully, a shower seems to always cure most of the ills of the world and she starts to feel a bit better and less worn out. They barely make it to the bed, not due to how tired they are but more because they all need some sort of distraction after the odd night out. Selina is grateful that the kids aren’t allowed near this part of the manor as some of them may have gotten a bit of an eyeful and the last thing their night needs is a birds and the bees talk.  By the time they are in the bed, all tangled in each other and ready for sleep, Halloween has been over for a couple hours.  They survived it and she already is starting to plan Thanksgiving in her head, content with having a home and family to have holidays with.


End file.
